One White Rose
by Crescent Quetzalcoatl
Summary: Sequel to 'Passenger Seat' and sort of RuHana. Not a songfic but it's Rukawa POV abt what happened after Hana went with Sendoh. Dedicated to all who read and reviewed the first fic. Hope you'll like this!


Title: **One White Rose**

Author: Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Disclaimer: The SD guys are not mine. Can you wrap Hana-kun for me this Valentine? Too late? *grumbles*

Notes: This is the sequel to 'Passenger Seat'. Long (?) one-shot and I think you need to read the first one. If the people here turned OOC, you have to forgive me. After all, love makes anyone OOC. ^^;;

***

Snowflakes fell gently as the wind carried them afloat, delaying the time they were meant to sleep on the earth. White crystals of ice… so pure and absolute. It was created that way and time won't ever change it.

A deep sigh was released yet no one heard it but himself. His clear blue eyes were narrowed, almost to a frown and he's thankful enough that his companion was asleep, save one handsome shooting guard driving the van, no one saw his subtle anxiety.

His thoughts wandered to a certain redhead and a blue-eyed brunette. _Did he get you home?_

"Oi, Yasuda-kun. We're here at your house." The voice called him back to earth as he saw his seatmate stirring awake from sleep and groggily nodded to his sempai.

"Domo arigato, Mitsui-sempai." Yasuda smiled and walked out the vehicle, carrying his bag.

"Your welcome," Mitsui smiled back. As soon as the van's door closed, Mitsui shifted gear and the van started moving.

The blue-eyed rookie was about to return to his musing when he heard Mitsui's voice again.

"Rukawa-kun, where's your house?"

He didn't answer immediately. Rukawa noticed that they were the only ones left in the van.

"Rukawa—"

"—Genki Road. Left." He said, hastily.

Mitsui chuckled. "Genki Road? Man, the street contradicts your nature."

Rukawa decided to ignore the jest and settled in watching for the snow again. The shooting guard smiled to himself, shrugging the indifference of the younger boy. He knew what Rukawa was thinking about and he's going to get a confirmation.

"Sakuragi was better off with Sendoh, don't you think?" Mitsui casually said, as if commenting about the weather. That got Rukawa's attention. The boy's head snapped towards his sempai, sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you talking about?" Rukawa clipped in an annoyed tone.

"Well, Sakuragi needed the ride anyway and he didn't have to squeeze himself with all of us," Mitsui said, looking out to the road and keeping his knowing grin out of Rukawa's vision.

"Hn." Rukawa got hold of his tongue, no one should know of what he thought about that arrangement. He felt the van slowed down, and Mitsui took a glance at him.

"Genki Road. Where's your house?" he asked. Not trusting his tongue, Rukawa merely pointed at a cream painted bungalow with black iron gates, coming in their vision. Mitsui nodded and parked the van near the gate.

Rukawa started to get his things and as he opened the door, Mitsui spoke to him in a serious voice.

"He needs you now more than ever."

The raven-head didn't look at him and got out of the van. But Mitsui caught the soft response as the door slide shut. It was all the confirmation he needed.

"I know."

+++

Flicking the switch on, Rukawa dropped his bag into the nearest chair then headed towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He took out a carton of milk and a box of chocolate chip cookies and settled them on the kitchen table. He then took a glass from the dishwasher and sat on the chair.

****

*Flashback*

Shohoku High won the match against Sannoh High, score 79 to 78.

As everyone charges down to congratulate Rukawa and Sakuragi for a good team up, a brown-haired girl tried to weave through the crowd and came face to face with her good friend.

"Sakuragi-kun!" she screamed for joy. "Sugoi, Sakuragi-kun, sugoi!"

The redhead turned to her, beamed his best smile and blissfully hugged the girl.

"I'm—I'm so happy, Haruko-san!" Sakuragi tried to speak as his voice was muffled by the cries of their supporters and friends. He continued to embrace Haruko 'til he felt her stiffen, causing him to break the hug. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Sakuragi-kun," she replied. Sakuragi had to ignore the air of anxiety because Miyagi and Mitsui were happily dragging him for a photograph by Aida Yayoi and her assistant Nakamura.

"I'm sorry, Sakuragi-kun." Haruko whispered into the air. 

She didn't know someone she knew had heard her.

****

*End of Flashback*

Rukawa sipped his milk from the glass and decided to take the cookies to his room. He turned the dim lights on and plopped into his bed. A framed photograph caught his eye. This was the picture of the basketball club taken after the match but never made it to the magazine because they lost the next game to Aiwa High.

__

Should I have told you what's going to happen? Should I have told you to spare you from the impending pain?

Rukawa took the framed photograph and stared at the picture of the redhead sitting beside him. At first he wondered, why would the self-proclaimed tensai allow himself to be seated beside his most-hated rival. It was only after the shot was taken, then Rukawa realized the reason that it had something to do with the unspoken truce that happened during the last crucial seconds of the match. The high-five they exchanged after Sakuragi's winning shot and a unique bond that was created between the two players.

His eyes turned from deep blue to a soft azure, as he caressed the still image of the redhead with his thumb, the box of chocolate cookies unattended.

****

*Flashback*

"Oi, you'd better watch out, Kitsune! Coz the Tensai is here to defeat you! Nyahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi laughed, hands on his hips and body radiating a lot of energy.

It was a week after the second school term started. Rukawa agreed to have a one-on-one with Sakuragi in the covered basketball court at the back of the kitsune's house.

"Do'aho! Did you come to play or brag?" Rukawa retorted and threw a basketball at the laughing redhead. He was quite surprised that the baka had caught the ball deftly and started dribbling on it but he didn't comment.

"Teme~! Of course, I'm here to win! Even if I don't need it because everybody already knew of my greatness!" Sakuragi grinned at him and launched into offense. Rukawa was slightly taken with that grin. He quickly started at the defense and tried to push that at the back of his mind.

__

Baka! Why are you so disturbed by that grin? It wasn't the first time you saw him do that.

Well, he grinned… at me. He never smiled at me, much less grin.

You think the 'grin' itself was for real? For all you know, he's still hurting coz of her.

Yes… I can feel its sincerity.

You think, it was for you?

I think… it is for me….

+++

The blue-eyed kitsune placed the telephone receiver down, a small smile graced upon his lips.

__

He's coming over today.

Rukawa immediately went into the kitchen and took out everything he needed to make a good lunch. Thinking about the redhead's appetite, he started working on the potatoes.

Sometime later, the redhead rang and Rukawa opened the door.

"What took you so long?" the redhead asked, frowning. He removed his shoes and took one pair of slippers in the rack then followed Rukawa in the receiving area.

"Hn?"

"I was ringing the bell too long, I was about to freeze! Do you want me to be a walking block of ice like you?" Sakuragi grumbled. It was in late autumn and the biting wind was blowing outside, nearly giving the redhead chills and a deep flush graced his cheeks that Rukawa thought it looked adorable on him.

The raven-head just shrugged and left for the kitchen.

"Oi, Kitsune! What are you doing there?" Tired of waiting, Sakuragi sauntered into the kitchen only to come face to face with the raven-haired boy.

"Not yet."

Sakuragi scowled at the retreating back of the kitsune but obliged at the imperative. Few seconds later, Rukawa came back and to the redhead's surprise, the pale boy pulled him into another room, the dining room.

"Anou…"

Sakuragi was speechless. He didn't even notice the absence of Rukawa's touch; his eyes gaped at the sight before him.

"Well?" Sakuragi saw the kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Wha—wha—herr—? Nyahahahahaha! You finally acknowledged the Tensai's greatness by preparing this wonderful feast! Nyahahahahaha!!!" the redhead strike his Tensai pose and tried to collect his composure.

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered and went around the table, stopping at one of the chairs. "Let's eat. The food's getting cold." 

__

He called the lunch wonderful… the raven-head's wistful thinking yet he tried to suppress the warm feeling blooming in his chest.

Sakuragi gave him a smug grin and settled at the opposite chair as soon as Rukawa sat down. They muttered grace and dig on the food.

The lunch was indeed wonderful, as the grinning redhead graciously put it. The square dining table was covered with white linen spread; the edges were embroidered with twined vines and tiny flowers in mint green and pale yellow. Two sets of china were used for the meal; silver utensils and ivory chopsticks were also prepared. A couple of tall, crystal glasses were filled with homemade iced tea, flavored with honey and lemon juice. The main course included sashimi, tempura, beefsteak and mashed potatoes, everything served in china dishes. The mushroom soup was already ladled in shallow bowls, the salad was in the center and the dessert was in the fridge. The dining room was country in ambiance, the painted walls and framed pictures were rather pleasant.

It didn't become a problem for Sakuragi Hanamichi to feel at home with Rukawa Kaede.

****

*End of Flashback*

The sapphire-eyed lad placed the picture frame carefully and started to prepare for bed. He washed himself, put on his pajamas, switched off the lights, climbed into the warm and cozy queen-size bed and pulled the comforters around him. Then he laid his raven-head onto the big, fluffy pillows for a goodnight sleep. But the sandman didn't visit him.

He didn't know what his problem was. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel sleepy, not one bit. _Odd_, he thought 'coz he's usually zoned out two seconds after his head hits the pillows.

__

Am I forgetting something?

He made a mental checklist of the things.

__

Doors locked, check. Lights off, check. Faucets closed, check. Electric stove off, check. Heater on, check. Call Hana, ch—wait a minute!

Rukawa suddenly bolted upright.

I haven't called on him.

Do I have to call him at this hour?

Yes. Just check on him. See if he's home. You're his friend now.

Yep. I'm his friend. I'm his friend. I'm his friend. Rukawa psyched himself up.

He switched the table lamp on and groped for the telephone receiver. Placing the mouthpiece in position, He held his breath and punched the Sakuragi's number. It rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. Five times.

__

He must be asleep.

__

But, what if he's not home yet?

What if Sendoh took him somewhere else?

Rukawa's heart raced fast, thinking of things he dreaded to happen to the redhead.

__

That porcupine-wannabe! If Hana's not home by now, I'll have his—!

"Uh… Moshi-moshi?" Rukawa heard a faint, scratchy voice.

"Er—Hana?" he dared to ask.

"Who's this? It's the middle of the night—" Rukawa quickly glanced at his alarm clock by the bedside table. Nine past ten. "—and I really need sleep. So, whoever you are, will you just say what you want and get over it?" Rukawa could feel the irritation in Sakuragi's voice on the other line. He wanted to chuckle.

"Do'aho."

"Kitsune?" the redhead's voice seemed a bit livelier.

"Just checking."

"I'm fine. Aki—Sendoh brought me at a decent hour, if you wanna know," Sakuragi clipped yet a bit of nervousness didn't escape Rukawa's sharp kitsune ears. (*lol*)

"Yare, yare." _Did I just hear Hanamichi call that hentai Aki?_

"Did you just call to insult me, Kitsune? Coz I really need some sleep now. I'm a growing boy, you know—" Sakuragi was a little exasperated. 

"—Sleep tight, do'aho." Rukawa cut him off.

"Eh?"

"Come by my house tomorrow. One-on-one." The kitsune added. There was a long pause as if Sakuragi couldn't decide. Rukawa was about to say 'forget it' when Sakuragi answered.

"Okay… can I bring Sendoh?" he asked in a small voice. Rukawa just had to raise an eyebrow on that but obliged nonetheless.

"Fine. Just be here at lunch."

"Yokatta," the redhead seemed delighted. "I really love your lunches, Kitsune."

Rukawa blushed at the compliment. Good thing, the do'aho wasn't really there or he'll never hear the end of it.

__

I just hope you'd say, 'I love you, Kitsune.' 

The blue-eyed boy was surprised at himself.

Nani?! Did I just think of that?

Aaarrrgghh!!! I'm going nuts! He's my friend, for Kami-sama's sake!

"Yeah, whatever. Oyasumi nasai."

"Yosh… oyasumi, Kits."

Then the line was cut off.

+++

The winter season totally took its place, snowing all over and covering every inch of Kanagawa in a serene blanket of icy precipitation. Dark gray clouds hovered across the sky, hiding the afternoon sun's warm rays of light.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the Shohoku High students and the happy fellows scampered out of the doors and through the gates, wishing for the snow to turn into blizzard (no classes, that is) and the others, wishing for someone warm them by their side.

"Nyahahahaha! Shortie's so kind, he gave us a day-off from practice!" Sakuragi Hanamichi laughed, his hands on his hips as he walked with his teammates towards the gate.

"It's for his advantage too, you know. He was trying to make Ayako-san go out with him on a date," Mitsui Hisashi said, carrying an umbrella above his head (gee, that rhymes!). Snow was falling like crazy, the former MVP wondered why the redhead wasn't bothered by the cold.

"Ne, I wish Ryochin 'good luck'!" Sakuragi nodded towards the direction of a tanned, mushroom-head walking with a beautiful, curly-haired girl, with Miyagi Ryota holding the umbrella for the both of them.

Their third companion was the silent Shohoku Ace, walking beside Mitsui. Being the teaser he was, Mitsui playfully nudged the redhead beside him and said,

"Oi, how was your date with Sendoh Akira?"

"Nani?!" Sakuragi shrieked and almost dropped his notebooks.

The fox-eyed boy kept silent and knowing what Mitsui intended to do, he merely narrowed his eyes but avoided Mitsui's glances.

"You know, last Friday. Your date—" Mitsui teased once more.

"—It wasn't a date!" Sakuragi protested yet his face burned the color of the rising sun. "We didn't date!" he vigorously shook his head.

Rukawa kept on walking, meaning to leave the redhead and the ex-gangster to their childish plays but inside, he can't deny the jealousy rising up to his throat. He wanted to strangle Mitsui for bringing up the matter, even more for saying the Ryonan Smiley's name.

__

Why can't he just mind his own business? he hissed in his thoughts. He was unconsciously gritting his teeth while muttering silent curses that he didn't realize the rebound-king left Mitsui and was calling his name.

"Oi, Rukawa Kaede!"

Sakuragi bellowed and pulled the collar of the kitsune's jacket. The other boy was caught off guard that he slipped and started to fall. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him before pale raven-head even kissed the snow-covered ground.

"Let… me go," Rukawa hissed. Or he had just pleaded.

Being embraced in such powerful arms was like being suddenly trapped in a pandemonium of guilty thoughts, wistful fantasies, abysmal dreams and hopeless passions that he wanted to suppress within his heart and mind yet only made him more confused about what he is and what he wants when being with this fiery youth. 

Suddenly he can't deny the mounting desire filling his heart and clouding his mind, the raven-haired boy wanted to do something, anything to grant those emotions what they have always longed for.

Sakuragi kept his hold onto the kitsune until he should regain his feet. Pale hands bare into the cold was gripping his lower arms tightly as if afraid to let go. He had heard Rukawa speak, the kitsune's voice unusually thick. He felt those hands wandering up his arms, lithe torso twisting away and found himself staring into the deepest hue of sapphire orbs into the quiet light.

'Kitsune…'

He hasn't even said his name for his cold-bitten mouth was being ravished with a warm pair of lips.

The usual blue-orbs of ice darkened into midnight blue at the first contact before heavy lids closed, cutting his line of vision. He wanted to feel, needed to touch this wonderful being that was holding him close yet seemingly so far. He gripped the redhead's arms so tight that the other gasped in his mouth, presenting the raven-head a chance to slip his own tongue in this warm, sweet cavern. He kissed him with fervor and allowed all his passions pour, afraid yet knowing that when the kiss ended, everything he did to build the bond he has with his do'aho will crumble away and leave him alone again. He knew it was going to happen, sooner or later he will lose the redhead. To Sendoh, he doesn't know and he never wanted to find out.

Sakuragi was shocked to his wits. The kitsune? Kiss him? In the middle the snowy road? He couldn't think about anything else but the kiss. It was heated and passionate, deep and totally different from what he felt from the kiss he received from Sendoh. It was as if the pale boy wanted him to drown in those conflicting emotions that all coherent thoughts left him, more so when Rukawa broke the kiss. All his sanity was supplied with, was the conversation he had with raven-haired lad, weeks after trying to forget the girl he loved and the best friend he lost.

__

"I just want our friendship back," he said.

"I'm not Mito. I don't want to be a substitute," the kitsune said.

"I don't want to be a substitute…" Sakuragi heard Rukawa again. He tried to reach out but all he felt was air. 

The pale raven-head had run away from him.

+++

Sendoh was sitting in front of the fireplace in his own house. The entire bungalow was huge that he felt rather alone despite the fact that someone with a flop of silky red tresses he oh-so-much wanted to thread his fingers with, was sitting beside him, unusually quiet, unusually still.

Sakuragi had come by the house that snowy afternoon although Sendoh was surprised, he was very much delighted.

Until that heavy, thick silence started to consume them.

Flames darted its tongue in and out in an attempt to burn the long-fingered hands yet failing miserably; woods cracked under fire pressure and orange-red colors danced around the dimly lit room as if trying to rival the brilliance of Sakuragi's own hair.

"What did you do after that?" Sendoh asked, staring at the fire.

"Nothing," Sakuragi answered. "I didn't know what to do then."

"That's why you came here, to ask me what to do?" Sendoh restrained the annoyance in his tone. He thought Sakuragi came to visit him because the redhead missed him like he does, only to be told that his greatest rival on court had become his new rival in real life.

"Are you going to push me away, too?" Sakuragi's voice quivered, the Ryonan Ace felt him troubled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

The cerulean-eyed player risked looking at the boy he came to love. He didn't want rejection, he hasn't told him he loved him yet but fate was pushing him otherwise.

"Daijoubu," Sakuragi said. "I think I'll just go." He started to rise but Sendoh beat him to it.

"Iie! Don't go, please," Sendoh pleaded, as he held on to the redhead's shoulders, gazing at his tempting brown eyes.

__

I can't blame Rukawa. Hana's too much to handle. Even for the Ice Prince himself.

He removed his hands as they sat on the carpeted floor again. It stopped snowing outside and the sky was remarkably clear tonight, few stars twinkled like diamonds but no moon was to be seen.

"You should talk to him," Sendoh finally said.

"I don't know what to tell him," he said, fingers wringing. Sakuragi glanced up when he felt Sendoh's hands holding him, giving him that assuring feeling he felt seven nights ago.

"I'll come with you."

+++

He didn't come home at once; he needed somewhere to get away.

__

What am I thinking? Hanamichi must really hate me by now! Damn it! I shouldn't have done that!

Rukawa was so angry at himself that even the unsuspecting trash bin wasn't spared from his forceful feet. He clutched his jacket close to his body (it's good that it stopped snowing) and he tried to find somewhere to sit down and just think. 

He passed by dress boutiques, coffee shops, bakeries, even pet shops but nothing seemed to interest him somehow. He walked and walked until he can do no more.

__

Where am I?

Rukawa was astounded with this shop. It was the only establishment in the vicinity, the wide span of space was all covered with ice. And something else caught his eye.

He found himself staring at the most beautiful flower solely displayed in the shop, contained in a clear glass. Pale hands pressed against the cold crystal, wondering why in the middle of winter that a single rose stood out like a proud monarch defining the seasons, it's leaves so green like vegetation in spring and it's petals looking so soft, so white that it contested the snowflakes falling from the heavens.

Rukawa moved from the view and went in the flower shop.

+++

They didn't found him at home.  
  
"Where could he be?" Sakuragi wondered aloud as he walked away from the house that supposedly was Rukawa's.

"Are you sure that's where he lives?" Sendoh asked. He agreed to accompany the redhead, feeling a bit protective when it comes to a certain kitsune.

"Well, it was Mitsui who gave us the address. He drove the kitsune home last week, remember?" Sakuragi said.

"Yeah, I remember," the smiling Ryonan Ace nodded and casually draped an arm over the redhead's shoulder's. "And you were with me."

"Baka," Sakuragi snorted, attempting to shrug the arm off and blushing as well. Sendoh smiled, not allowing the self-proclaimed tensai remove his arm. They walked like that for sometime when Sakuragi spoke.

"Let's go home."

"Yours or mine?" Sendoh winked playfully at him. Sakuragi blushed profusely and shrieked in embarrassment.

"HENTAI!"

+++

A raven-haired boy was standing in front of a two-story apartment, at the face of an old oak door, sighing magnanimously to himself.

__

Should I? Or should I not?

Rukawa was staring at the boring door for about thirty minutes or so. And he hasn't had the guts to knock or do anything else.

"Kitsune?"

He whirled around to find the most beautiful brown eyes staring at him. He turned to his companion and found Sendoh Akira by the redhead's side.

__

What is he doing here?

Rukawa disregarded the possibility of them being together; he didn't see them holding hands or anything. He started to speak.

"I need to talk to you."

"So do I," Sakuragi said. The redhead looked at the spiky-haired guy and the latter nodded. He fished the house key out from his denim pocket and inserted it in the keyhole, turning then opening the door and motioned for the two brunettes to come in.

Rukawa hesitated, he was suddenly scared. He didn't have anything to say really, he just wanted to see him that's all. So he stood there like a fine piece of marble statue with one hand gripping something wrapped in a black cloth, the color contrasting his alabaster skin.

"Rukawa."

He heard a baritone voice calling him, icy blue eyes glared at the deep cerulean ones. He doesn't want to face Sakuragi with this porcupine-wannabe. He had no choice and Sakuragi gave him no choice when he brought Sendoh along, accidentally or otherwise. He just did the only thing he could think of.

He thrust his hand, the one holding the cloth-covered thing at the face of Sakuragi Hanamichi.

The redhead stared at the object being shoved to him by the kitsune, wondered if the pale boy had gone mad. "What is it, Kitsune?"

They were all standing by the doorway. Sakuragi was at the opened door, Sendoh was halfway through the room and Rukawa was at the steps, pulling his arm out to the redhead.

Just accept it, do'aho. So I can leave in peace! Rukawa gritted in his thoughts. He wanted to make his intentions real but he felt the world was against him. He saw the redhead gulped hard as he reached out to take the thing from him. Once Sakuragi had it, Rukawa turned his heel and left.

The redhead gingerly removed the cloth and a beautiful single rose beamed at him like sunshine. Sendoh's eyes widened and murmured words Sakuragi was sure to hear.

"Ma-Matte! Matte, Kitsune!"

Rukawa heard him but he didn't want to turn back. He walked as if he didn't care; he walked as if no one was calling him back; he walked as if no one was waiting for him.

"Matte!"

__

Go away, Hanamichi! It was the only thing that I could ever give you. I failed in being your would-be koibito. I failed even more in being your friend. I failed you, Hanamichi!

"Kaede, please!"

Rukawa froze on his tracks. _Did I heard you right? Did you called my name, my given name?_

His heart pounded in his ears, his blood rushed in his veins yet he didn't look back, frightened at the possibility of pure rejection or worse, mockery. The raven-haired boy waited until he heard the on-coming steps to slow down and until he heard the ragged breathing from the person he cared about.

"Kaede…"

Rukawa felt those arms around him again, embracing him from the back. He closed his eyes dreading the moment to pass away like a dream that will never come true. But instead of the arms vanishing on the contact, he felt more thrilled when Sakuragi totally enclosed him in his embrace, the redhead's chin resting on the kitsune's left shoulder.

"Don't go away."

__

What's happening? Rukawa finally opened his eyes and saw in one of Sakuragi's hands the unwrapped gift. As much as he hated it, the raven-head wriggled from the embrace and saw the blissful look in the redhead's face.

"Thank you, Rukawa Kaede. I never knew you cared," Sakuragi said. 

Rukawa stared at him like he was a madman on the loose, while the redhead continued to smile at him. 

"When I saw your gift, Sendoh told me something. Then I knew this was the answer I was looking for these past few weeks."

"What… what did Sendoh told you?" Rukawa hesitated. The redhead stepped towards him, chocolate brown eyes smiling.

"He told me what this single white rose means." 

"And…?" Rukawa asked, unconsciously leaning towards him.

"It means 'pure intentions'…"

"And… unrequited love," the blue-eyed Ryonan player finished. The kitsune gaped at him, he didn't know Sendoh followed them. 

"How…?"

"One would notice that most flowers, especially roses, do not bloom in winter. Looking carefully, your gift is in excellent condition as if freshly picked in springtime. Anyone could tell that the person just went on great lengths just to seek this perfect gift of unconscious confession," Sendoh explained.

"You were wrong about one thing, Sendoh," Rukawa said, suppressing the upcoming amused expression. "I didn't go to 'great lengths' in finding that rose, as you would heroically put it. I would say, it was fate instead that allowed this consequence."

"Oh."

"Either way, Kitsune, I don't want you to leave. You were one of the first who attempted to bring me out of my loneliness when Haruko-san and Youhei got together and I'm very grateful for that," Sakuragi came up to him and sounded very serious. 

If Rukawa didn't experience all of the weird things that happened in the 24-hour span of his uncanny world, he would have laughed out loud at the redhead's seriousness. Only, Rukawa Kaede doesn't laugh.

"Are you listening?" Sakuragi demanded, when he felt Rukawa slid out of attention.

"Hai." Rukawa glanced at Sendoh who was miserably failing to conceal his grin.

"Good! Because even if it sounds too damn selfish and maybe a bit desperate, all I wanted you to know is that the unrequited love you're saying wasn't unrequited anymore!" 

The raven-haired boy stared at Sakuragi as if he had grown an extra head. Then he heard that baka smiley laughed his heart out.

"Hana-kun, I think you just put him to shock!" Sendoh manage to say in between wheezes of air and sauntered to the do'aho and the kitsune's side. "Ne, Rukawa, what do you think?"

"What about you?" Rukawa frowned. He was beginning to be a bit sympathetic to the Ryonan Ace.

"I love Hanamichi and I think he knows that," Sendoh took one on the redhead's hands and entwined it with his. "But if Hana-kun chooses you over me—"

"—Wait a minute!" Sakuragi shrieked and gaped at the smiley. "You never said you love me!"

"I thought that's obvious…"

"Aaarrrggghhh! Now I'm confused!!!" Sakuragi buried his blushing face in his hands.

Then they heard something that made their jaws drop. They heard Rukawa Kaede chuckling.

"Kitsune?" Sakuragi's eyes bulged in their sockets.

"Oh. My. God." Sendoh's mouth imitated the goldfish's.

The kitsune had to bit his lip in order to cease the chuckles from his throat. Maybe Rukawa Kaede doesn't laugh but the look on the redhead's bewildered face, the usual hollow smile of the Ryonan player erased and the accidental confession from the both of them was enough to elicit chuckles from the Ice Prince of Kanagawa.

"We have to talk," the raven-haired boy finally said, contained his chortles.

"We should," Sendoh agreed, never leaving his eyes off the pale Shohoku Ace.

"Yeah—" Sakuragi didn't finish his sentence; he was being pulled towards his house by a certain kitsune. Sakuragi managed to poke his head out again and yelled,

"Oi Smiley! Are you serious?"

Sendoh Akira grinned at him and answered, "We really should talk first." And pushed the Sakuragi back into the house and joined the waiting Shohoku Ace.

Then the boring old oak door closed.

~Owari~

Crescent mumbles and asks forgiveness:

GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN!!!

This is insane! I don't know how to actually end it. Some of the guys wished Hana to be with Sendoh; others say he must be with Rukawa! I'm a die-hard RuHana fan but I really like Sendoh a lot. This is supposed to be a 'Passenger Seat' sequel, telling us what Rukawa thinks about the two and it turned out to be a lot more confusing than before! Aaaarrrggghhh!!!! I'm losing it!!!!

I will understand it you guys hate me for this *scratches head* I think I promised someone this will be SenHana… that person must be cursing me right now. O_o Gomen nasai honto ni…

But this fic doesn't actually tell whom Hanamichi pick. Doesn't it? I can't make a continuation based on this, people might get angrier at me… Gomen nasai to everyone…

Yeah, even if you guys hate me and vowed not to read my fics anymore (**prays hard that it won't happen**), constructive criticisms I allow but I can't tolerate flames. I've been disoriented last Valentine's Day (this is supposed to be my contribution) and ffnet just told me that I can't upload anything (I was told to check the home page) but I rushed this on that time, heck! I'm really out of my mind!

So… I just hope the rest enjoyed this fic and review. ^_____^

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!


End file.
